


Best Damn View

by 4Kennedy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May has a very nice view, even in the holding cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Damn View

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 'firm'

May had seen many different views in her life. As an agent she had visited the world and as a pilot she’d had a front row seat when it came to spectacular scenery.

However she currently was neither on a field mission nor piloting an airplane. Still she was sure this was the best view ever.

May was lying naked on her back on the interrogation table in the holding cell. Above her, Jemma - conveniently naked as well - was riding her, red-faced and sweaty, her eyes closed and her mouth open. Jemma pushed herself up and down, and each time the strap-on attached to May’s hips slipped almost completely out of her before she pressed back down, burying the toy deep inside her. The noises she made were delicious as were the sounds of their colliding bodies.

While Jemma braced herself with her hands on May’s shoulders, May had her hands on Jemma’s hips, following her movements and thrusting upward rhythmically. It was enthralling to watch Jemma lost in passion.

“So firm,” May said when her hands traveled down to Jemma’s ass and gripped her cheeks resolutely, her fingers digging into the flesh. She gave it a smack and Jemma gasped. “So young,” May added, watching as Jemma arched her back, “So much to experience.”

“Show me,” Jemma pleaded breathless. 

With a swift motion and a devilish grin May flipped them around, positioned Jemma’s legs on her shoulders and guided the dildo to her anus. “Oh, I will.”

The End.


End file.
